Kamella
|strengths = Fireballs Koopa Shell Magikoopas Fast invincibility |weaknesses = Thrown Koopa Shell }} Kamella is a boss in Space Junk Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Appearance Kamella is a particularly large Magikoopa that bears some resemblance to Kammy Koopa from the ''Paper Mario'' series. She has a purple conical hat with red along the outer brim, and a purple robe with red frills along the collar, bottom, and sleeves, purple frills at the bottom, and white interior. Two four-fingered hands with white, claw-like fingernails are visible outside the sleeves, and she has no visible legs. Like all Magikoopas, she has yellow skin, glasses with lenses that do not show the eyes underneath, and two small fangs. She wears green lipstick, and the scepter she carries is a larger version of those carried by the regular Magikoopas: brown with a red jewel at the head, and a Power Star within the crystal. Battle Kamella's attacks consist of two different energy beams fired from her scepter: fireballs, and Koopa shells. Mario must dodge the fireballs, and pick up the shells to throw back at Kamella. After hitting her twice, she uses her powers to summon two regular Magikoopas that also cast fireballs at Mario, and she will continue to call them back if they are defeated. Kamella is defeated after being struck three times, and her scepter breaks to yield the Power Star core within as a prize. Possible etymology Kamella possibly had her name mixed with two words, "Kamek", the most trusted Magikoopa, and "Ella", a female name. Appearances Space Junk Galaxy Kamella is first fought in the Space Junk Galaxy during the second mission, entitled "Kamella's Airship Attack". Mario must fight his way toward Kamella's Airship and then battle her. After Mario defeats her, she howls with pain, vanishes, and her scepter flips and breaks, awarding Mario with the Power Star within. Deep Dark Galaxy Kamella is fought again in the Deep Dark Galaxy during the first mission, "The Underground Ghost Ship". Once Mario makes it to the cavern where the eponymous ship is and climbs up on the deck, Kamella will fly in from the moon, another Power Star in her scepter. She is more difficult this time, requiring four attacks to defeat her, and in addition to calling two Magikoopas after the second hit, she moves to the ship's crow's nest, which makes the fireballs much more dangerous, moving around quickly with her invincibility. Once she is defeated, the scepter again flips to the air and yields its Power Star as Mario's prize. Daredevil Comet The Deep Dark Galaxy features a Daredevil Comet as its Prankster Comet, the mission entitled "Ghost Ship Daredevil Run". This is the final fight with Kamella, identical to the initial fight in the Deep Dark Galaxy, but with the twist that Mario must not take any damage. Succeeding to defeat her will yield the Power Star. Trivia * This is the only female boss fought in Super Mario Galaxy. * Kamella is the largest Magikoopa in the game. Category:Super Mario Galaxy Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Magikoopas